Portrait
by Thruma
Summary: Hm, let me see ... yeah ... it’s a short, nice Harm/Mac shipper story.


Title: Portrait  
Author: Thruma  
Email: MegHarmMac@aol.com   
Ratings: PG 13  
Category: V/R (Harm/Mac)  
Spoiler: Titanic  
Summery: Hm, let me see ... yeah ... it's a short, nice shipper story.  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. They belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount.  
Author's Note: As I saw Titanic on TV I thought about the scene in which Jack painted Rose. It was a very special scene. Last week I read a fanfic in which the author rewrote this scene for his fanfic. And now I had the idea to rewrite this scene for Harm and Mac. Hope you'll like it. Thanks to my beta-reader Josiebell. You did a wonderful job!  
Feedback: Feedback is always welcome!! :)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
2103 EST  
MAC'S APARTMENT   
  
The doorbell rang. Mac's heart began to beat faster. *He's late*, she thought, smiling nervously while she crossed the living room to open the door.  
  
"Uh, hi Mac!" Harm was nervous, too. He had his painting things under his arm and was thinking about that what the two JAG lawyers were going to do now.  
Harm sat down on the sofa and looked into the dark brown eyes of his partner. "Mac..." he started speaking. But she put her fingers on his lips and made him stop talking.  
  
"Harm, it's alright. I thought about it more than 100 times and I'm sure. I want you to paint me ... naked" With a little bit of shame she looked down on her feet.   
  
"Okay Mac." He leaned over to kiss her cheek and then her mouth. After that he stood up to unpack his painting things.  
  
Mac kept watching him while she started to open her robe. *What are you going to do now, Marine? Are you crazy?* she thought when she stood undressed in the corner of her own living room. The woman felt her stomach tighten with fear as Harm looked up to see her naked. She watched him standing before her, his eyes scanning her body slowly, almost as if he were in a trance, drinking in every inch of her. She held her breath for what seemed hours as his eyes went up and down on her body, again and again. Finally, Harm rose his gaze to meet hers once more and the fear appeared at the look of warmth and...passion in his eyes.  
Pulling himself from the trance with difficulty, he spoke in a soft voice: "Mac, would you ... would you please lie down on the sofa." Harm had never seen a woman like this before. She had wonderful legs and her skin was so tender. As Mac lied down on the sofa, he saw in her eyes that her fear had melted away. That brought a little smile on his face.  
  
Mac felt uneasy when she leaned against the cool pillows, unsure what to do with her arms until he carefully instructed her where to place first the left - stretched over her head - then the right - just touching her cheek. He asked her to lower her face and she complied, licking her suddenly dry lips.   
  
Harm pulled out a little present and offered it to Mac. It was a pendant with a brilliant, red stone; a good contrast to her eyes and hair. "This is for you, Sarah." he whispered, as he leaned over her to fasten the chain around her neck.  
  
"But Harm," she answered in a low voice. "You can't ... I mean ... this must have been very expensive. You know...!"  
  
"Sshhh, I know you don't like expensive gifts but this is something special for the special woman in my life." Harm kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Oh, Harm! I thank God every day that I met a man like you!" A solitary tear rolled down Mac's face but the Navy lawyer kissed it away.  
  
"Hey, Marines don't cry, remember?" He said smiling a soft smile at the woman he was in love with.  
  
Harm went back to his painting things where he sat down on a chair and started drawing his beautiful Colonel.  
  
Mac kept him watching as he lifted the pad of paper and chose the pencil. Then there was only the noise of their breathing and the scratch of the charcoal against rough paper.   
She watched at him when he was looking up to her and down on his sheet of paper. Mac saw his passion in his eyes and felt his soft gaze on her body. That made her shiver a little.   
Sarah MacKenzie still couldn't believe this. It was only two days ago when Harm showed her the sketches he had drawn as a young man. All the pictures showed naked women but not in a vulgar style, but beautiful. The only though Mac had had was that she wanted to be painted by Harm like the other women. She remembered his suprised look as she told him of her wish.  
She looked back in his eyes as they moved fast between her and the paper. Those warm eyes belonged to the man she was in love with. He was the man of her dreams. Soft, tender. Harm was the first one to whom Mac had opened herself up to and had been telling him things which she had never told anyone before. She also remembered that she had never before showed her body to a man like this. Because he was someone special. Now, she was glad that she met this man in the rose garden. First there was a friendship between the two that became deeper and deeper. And now, they are in love. They had always been in love but nobody had said a word until the day when Harm finished his relationship with Renee and Mac finished her relationship with Mic. Mac remembered that day when she and Harm got together very clear because all persons in the JAG Headquarter had been so happy about that. Especially Harriet, the hopeless romantic of the office, who was pregnant with her second baby. She had always known that Harm and Mac were soul mates.   
Mac watched her partner with warm eyes and her breathing stood still as he returned her gaze. Oh, he had such wonderful eyes.  
  
"Mac, I'm ... I'm finished. Would like to see it?" He had seen her look and he was fascinated. *This special woman, the woman of my dreams, is here, here with me.*  
  
Mac was still coming out of her Harm-induced trance, the sound of his voice slowly pulling her back. All she could do was nod her head.   
Harm crossed the room, sat down beside Mac and showed her the drawing.  
  
Mac's heart stood still for a moment, then she whispered: "Oh Harm! It... it's beautiful!"  
  
"No, Sarah! You are beautiful!!" he answered and kissed her forehead. "Sarah, I love you!"  
  
"Harm, I love you, too, and thank you for being here, being here with me." Mac had never been happier in her life until that moment. She sat -naked- by the side of the man she was in love with.  
  
And as he asked: "Will you marry me?" she couldn't help but cry. Under tears she said: "Yes, I will!"  
  
The two soul mates sank down in a deep and tender kiss with all their passion.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feedback please to: MegHarmMac@aol.com   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
